Cours de dessin
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak suivent tout deux des cours de dessin. [UA!AllHuman/Destiel]


**Bonjour :)**  
 **Petit OS UA Destiel pour ce dimanche matin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**  
 **Pour info,j'ai créé une page facebook, c'est .ffnet. Rejoignez moi si le cœur vous en dit ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La salle était silencieuse, seul le bruit des crayons sur les papiers se faisait entendre. La modèle nue, une asiatique d'environ 20 ans, était immobile sous le regard de la dizaine d'apprentis dessinateurs.  
Castiel releva les yeux de son dessin en retenant un soupir. Il n'était pas satisfait de ses derniers traits, il était trop méticuleux et le savait mais il voulait rendre grâce à son modèle. Il se plongea dans une nouvelle observation – ou plutôt contemplation – avant de se remettre à dessiner. Ses traits étaient fluides et légers, son crayon courut sur le papier sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'arrête et sourit : ce dessin n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Son frère Gabriel lui disait toujours d'oublier les techniques apprises et de laisser son inspiration le guider. C'est ce qui arrivait depuis peu lors de ces cours.  
Dean jeta un nouveau papier froissé par terre,frustré. Il était tout sauf doué pour le dessin et ces cours commençaient à l'énerver. Sam lui avait payé une série de cours artistiques et Dean ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais il s'y était rendu quand il avait appris qu'il dessinerait une modèle nue.  
Il sourit à la jeune asiatique et celle-ci le lui rendit. Il prit une nouvelle feuille de papier, décidé à faire un beau dessin cette fois. Il se perdit dans l'admiration de son modèle avant que l'instructeur ne prenne la parole pour leur annoncer la fin du cours. Il rassembla ses papiers et les fourra dans son sac, se dépêchant de mettre sa veste.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en même temps à la porte et ils se sourirent timidement.  
\- Hey,Cas'.  
\- Bonjour,Dean.  
Castiel avait emménagé à Sioux Fall depuis quelques mois et les deux hommes se connaissaient un peu, se croisant fréquemment dans la petite ville.  
Ils sortirent de la salle et marchèrent quelques dizaines de secondes en silence. Dean se racla la gorge.  
\- Je me demandais si… Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Un déluge s'abattit soudainement sur le parking,ils étaient encore à l'abri mais devaient rejoindre leurs voitures.  
\- Oh non. Souffla Castiel. J'ai oublié mon parapluie…  
Dean remonta le col de sa veste en grimaçant.  
\- A jeudi. Dit ce dernier en courant sous la pluie.  
\- A jeudi, Dean.  
Castiel prit son carton à dessin et le mit à l'horizontal au dessus de sa tête,pour se protéger.  
Il était à moins d'un mètre de sa voiture, à coté de celle de Dean, quand d'un mouvement il fit tomber son carton. Tout ses dessins s'échappèrent sur le sol.  
Il se baissa précipitamment pour les ramasser et vit que Dean avait rebroussé chemin pour l'aider.  
\- Non ! Lui cria-t-il, paniqué. Rentre chez toi !  
\- Je vais t'…  
Le blond s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur le dessin qu'il venait de ramasser. Castiel en connaissait la raison et il s'approcha.  
\- C'est moi… Dit le jeune Winchester,l'air étonné.  
Castiel ramassa à son tour quelques dessins mais Dean les lui arracha des mains.  
\- C'est moi aussi sur ceux là !  
\- Tu es sur tout mes dessins… Chuchota Castiel.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Castiel reprit ses papiers et tourna les talons avant de s'enfermer dans sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe.

Le jeudi suivant, Castiel arriva en retard au cours. De seulement quelques minutes mais suffisamment pour que les autres soient déjà installés. Il l'avait évidemment fait exprès, il avait réussit à éviter Dean – alors qu'il travaillait en face de son lieux de travail et qu'il habitait en face de chez son frère – toute la semaine et désirait continuer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie, il avait été pris en flagrant délit de… D'il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais de quelque chose de très gênant. Il s'installa rapidement et osa jeter un œil à au blond : celui-ci était immobile, le crayon contre le papier, et semblait réfléchir. Castiel détourna le regard et pour la 1ére fois, se retrouva devant une feuille totalement blanche.  
Dean resta encore quelques instants sans bouger, puis son crayon se mit en mouvement tout seul. Jamais il n'avait dessiné d'une manière si naturelle et il sourit. Il ne regardait plus son modèle,il n'en avait plus besoin. Chaque trait étaient gravés en lui.  
L'heure passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais quand il releva les yeux, le jeune Novak était déjà parti.

Le lendemain après-midi, Dean fouilla ses tiroirs à la recherche de tout ses brouillons. Il les rassembla en un paquet qu'il pensait chronologique. Il les entoura d'un grand ruban et y glissa une petite note. Il allait poster le tout dans la boite aux lettres de Castiel quand celui-ci sortit de chez lui. Le brun rougit.  
\- Dean… Dit- il en détournant les yeux.  
\- Salut Cas'… Je…  
Le Winchester se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance.  
\- Je voulais te montrer ce que j'ai fait pendant les cours de dessin. Reprit-il en lui tendant le paquet.  
L'autre le prit et le parcourut. Peu à peu son expression, jusque là neutre, se changea.  
\- C'est moi. Conclut-il,avec un sourire, en arrivant au dernier dessin.  
\- Ça a toujours été toi.

Les meubles étaient installés et la plupart des cartons déballés. Castiel soupira, Dean et lui avaient accumulés beaucoup trop d'affaires et ce déménagement ressemblait à un calvaire. Mais quand Sam leur avait un jour montré cette maison,ils n'avaient pas hésité. Il était temps qu'ils sautent le pas après 4 ans de relation et cet endroit était parfait pour eux.  
\- Cas' ! Ramène tes miches ! Cria le Winchester, du salon.  
Il se précipita pour trouver son compagnon, tout fier, à coté de deux cadres récemment mis. Il s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était.  
Leurs portraits respectifs.


End file.
